Modern Assassino
by Otaku4now
Summary: Assassin: A murderer of an important person in a surprise attack for political or religious reasons. Synonyms: murderer - killer - slayer - homicide - cutthroat Is that who i am? OC/Rosa


**Hi my name is Otaku4now! And i'm bringing you a Assassins creed fanfic! This is about my Oc named Alex! Well don't want too ruin it so Enjoy =3**

**Disclaimers: Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl I do not own dis!**

* * *

Capitolo Uno

I awoke with tired yawn "Gah..What time is it?" I groaned as i checked my alarm clock, 2:00 P.M. Damn i must've slept for like 16 hours? I slowly got out off my bed and looked out the window the landscape outside was covered in snow. 'Looks like i'm staying inside today again. I went too the bathroom and brushed my teeth and all that.

Once i left the bathroom i removed my pajama's and put on fresh warm clothes i wore a long white sleeved shirt and white sweat pants and a white hoodie, i walked over too xbox and turned it on "What should i play?" I said too myself Ahh i know what too play.

Opened up the drawer under the tv and and shoveled through the tons of games i had and stopped on the one i was seeking 'Assassins Creed 2' i put the disc into the xbox and sat down on my couch getting ready i see the light flicker but draw it off as nothing. Just as i was about too start a killing spree of guards the lights flickered but more rapidly.

'What the..' was all i thought until all the lights turned off "Damn a power outage" I was about too go turn on my generator when i noticed something my xbox was still on "The Hell?" i said as i walked closer too it i went too press the off button until i felt something wrapping around me. Suddenly i felt a tight force clamp over my body and next thing i know i was sucked into the xbox.

**Then Everything went BLACK**

When i awoke i felt suns rays heating my face "Sun Rays..? In the middle of winter?" I said as i heard the clop of hooves. I opened my eyes and saw myself face to face with a horse "Wha?!" I crawled back as far as i could until i felt a wall behind me. I stared in shock "How is it...I don't even...Just...What?!" I said waiting for a answer minutes passed by until i realized i was talking too a horse.

I calmed down a little and stood still with my back too the wall. I slowly walked over too the horse it saw me coming and it huffed I put my hands up in defense and stopped my pace. It seemed too ease itself and i started to walk again as soon as i was in arms distance i stroked its mane.

"Hey there...I'm Alex.." I said uneasily "Whats your name?" I asked on its neck a lose collar said 'Risicho' "Is Risicho your name?" The Horse Neighed in response "I'll take that as a yes" i said.

"I'll be right back" I told the horse as i walked out the stables i saw a very familiar sight. "A-Am I in Venice?" I said too myself. "No No No No! There is no way i could be in Venice i was just in my house IN AMERICA but now i'm in Venice!

I was freaking out but the thing is how did i know i was in Venice? That is the real question. I looked around the place that i was at and it turns out i was at a stables but...the thing is everything seemed...I don't know Primitive.

The water faucet was a well with a bucket tied to a rope, I mean Venice isn't the most high tech country but this is just ridiculous the other thing i noticed was that it was just a horse stable, Nothing attached or in sight except a wall surrounding a the city of Venice.

I walked back into the stables and i lightly patted Risicho's back "Your coming with me girl" I said. The horse huffed in a angered tone. I quickly corrected myself, "I mean Boy" I nervously smiled and the horse Neighed back in acceptance.

I only ever ridden a horse once and that was when i was nine i'm 21 now. "Okay nice and slow" I just jinxed myself didn't i. As soon as i thought that Risicho started too gallop furiously. "OH SHIP!~" (=3) I yelled as i held on for my life.

When me and the horse finally reached the gate too Venice i let go of the reins and fell too the floor "Owww..My arms hurt..Thanks a lot Risicho" I said sarcastically. The horse nodded as in a your welcome, guess horses don't know about sarcasm what a surprise.

I held the reins as i walked alongside Risicho and to the stables, he motioned me too let go of the reins as he walked too eat some hay "See ya i guess" I waved bye too Rischo and he huffed.

I walked through the gates of Venice and scanned the City 'Jeez this place looks better than it does in the pictures... i said as i walked some more until i heard a rattle in my pocket i took out my pocket and there was a pouch full of Coins? I swear i had at least 50 bucks in my wallet...

As i continued too walk i heard my stomach grumble man i'm hungry luckily it seems i'm in a market off some kind i went up too a vendor who was selling apples "Hello Valued Costumer! Can i interest you in a apple?" he asked "Uh..Yes How much would two of these cost?" "3 Florins" he said i took out 6 coins is this enough?" I asked with uncertainty "Yes this is more than enough for two thank you!" he said i took two apples and left the vendors stand.

As i was chewing my apple i felt the empty feeling in my stomach go away "Ahh..Thats better" I said as i continued walking before i knew it i finished my first apple just before i was about too bite my second one i heard this scream come from an alley way "Huh?" I said as i went too examine what happened.

I went into the alley way and i saw two men grabbing a woman by the arms "Stop resisting!" one had said "Just Let it happen!" Another said. This pissed me off seeing too grown men trying too take advantage off a woman. I will not let this happen!

I threw my apple and it hit the first guy in the head "LET HER GO!" I said with Anger in my voice they both saw me a had a smug look on their face "What are YOU going too do about it?" they both said.

I mustered up all my courage and said "I'm going too open a can of whoop Ass on the both of you!" The two men glared at me then charged.

Ship! What was i going too do now? I can't beat both of them! I thought as they continued they're advance. The first one was the first one too try and strike, He launched a punch just before it hit me i grabbed his punch and flipped him over. The second one tried too kick me in the back i sidestepped grabbed his leg and elbowed it right on his knee cap.

The man screamed in pain, "Gah! This isn't worth it!" The first one said as he left not before grabbing his buddy and limping off.

What had just happened? I Just went Bruce Lee on their Arses! I didn't even try and do anything all i relied on was pure instinct! Jeez I am Awesome!

As i was celebrating i was interrupted by a voice "Thank you for saving me!" I heard it say. I turned around too realize the woman had said it As i turned around the sun lit up the alley way. The woman looked at me with horror and yelled "ASSASSINO!" She had yelled "Huh? Assassino? What..?" She ran out off the alley way and yelled Assassino and told the guards that the Assassino was in the alleyway "Well whoever is this Assassino is screwed!" I laughed for a little until i realized i was the only one in the alleyway.

Well Ship.

Before i knew it i was cornered by 5 guards

"Uhm Hello Friends?"

* * *

**So yeah i hope you like this!**


End file.
